Cursed Treasure House
by Thunder Ring
Summary: What happens when the gang meets a girl who can unwillingly see everything about their pasts and bad guy who wants her to use her powers to help him rule everything? Poem was insperation for the story and was written by Ainigma. Thanks for letting me use!
1. And so it begins!

Look upon his face-

What do you see?

A fierce gaze,

Glaring at me?

Look at that frown-

And tell me now,

Is that a man,

Who refuses to bow?

Glancing at the sword,

Gleaming, proud,

Is that a weapon,

Which rips through a crowd?

Answer me my last question,

Unsaid, though it may be,

Is there a soul

Which longs to be free?

One man sees the glare and eyes,

The forbidden child, he cries.

Another sees the frown,

And thought of a man so renown.

Then there is he,

He who sees the sword.

He sees skill, talent,

And a worrier oh so gallant.

And then there's me,

A child though I may be.

But I see a soul-

Longing to be set free.

I see a boy,

Who had grown to fast.

I see a child…

Crying, who dwells in the past.

Shapa Kura studied her poem for the fifth time and still could not decide if she liked it or not. If _he _ever read it she knew that she would be in trouble. That was just part of her curse. If any of _his _friends ever read it then she was going to be in big trouble. They couldn't do anything to her, she knew that for certain, no the problem was the questions they would ask. Questions that she wouldn't and couldn't answer no matter what!

Sighing she closed her notebook and stood up from her spot on the gym floor. Then in silence she watched as the objects of her thoughts walked in. Yusuka Urameshi, the punk of the school and the leader of the spirit detectives. Kazuma Kuwabara, the stupid clown of the group and the one that seemed to hold them together with his stupid dares and challenges. Yoko Kurama, other wise known as Suichi Minimono. The peacekeeper of the group, the only one with any brains, and the one just about every girl wanted to go out with. Last of all the inspiration for her poem Hiei the keeper of the jegon eye, the black fire dragon and in her opinion the cutes one of them all.

They had just gotten back from a mission. She knew this the instant they got with in five feet of her. Separate she could withstand their memories and block them out of her mind. Together they over powered her mind and she saw their pasts once more as well as the mission they had just finished. If _he_ ever found out that she knew _he _would more then likely kill her.

Grasping her notebook to her chest she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the on slot of memories and thoughts to pass. Suddenly another presence entered her mind and began to open all of the doors she had closed. Locks broke open as terrible memories flooded her mind. Pain exploded inside her mind as she ground her teeth together and let out a low groan that spoke of her pain.

"Hay are you all right?" she barely heard a voice say through her pain as she struggled to push everything back. She nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"You don't look so good are you sure?" Once again she nodded. Just then her knees gave out from under her. Hands quickly reached out to steady her as she continued to fight.

"Leave me be!" she growled to the presence in her mind. "I don't want you here go away! Leave me alone! Get out of my mind!" She felt the shock that came from the people she had now been able to identify as the spirit detectives but ignored it in favor of fighting of her intruder.

_ "I'll be back!"_ a voice whispered in her mind before it left. All energy gone she completely collapsed into their arms.

"Are you all right Shapa?" the P.E. teacher asked her very worried.

"I'm fine sir. Just have a really bad headache all of a sudden," she told him with a small smile as she struggled to stand up.

"Yusuka you and your friends be use full for once and help Shapa here to the nurses office," he commanded. Yusuka nodded as they gently began to steer her out of the room.

"Don't need to go to the nurses office," she mumbled.

"Glad to hear that," Yusuka said. "Cause we weren't planning on taking you to the nurses office."

"We weren't?" Kuwabara said dumbly.

"Nope we're planning on having a little chat on the roof!" Yusuka said cheerfully.

At that she panicked and bucked in their grasps causing them to let her go. Without hesitating she ran. She knew from experience that it would take them a few seconds to realize what she had done. Taking a sharp left she stumbled into the girls bathroom that was thankfully full. Going to one of the stalls she sank down completely exhausted. Suddenly she realized that she no longer had her notebook with her. She groaned and berried her head in her hands. Her whole life was in that thing! No matter what happened she _had_ to get it back! The only question she was left with though was how?


	2. Three question each

Hoping that she had dropped it when she had been fighting she quickly headed back toward the gym.

"Looking for something?" Yusuka asked holding up her notebook when she walked into the gym. _Shit!_

"I really need that back," she told her sternly.

"I'm not going to give it back to you until you answer a few questions for me and my friends," he said. For the first time she realized that the others surrounded her. _Double shit! _

"Look the stuff in there is only important to me what good is it to you?" The instant she said that she realized her mistake.

"So you won't mind answering a few questions for us in return for you notebook back?" Kurama asked.

"Actually I'd rather not answer any questions what so ever, and there is no way I could bet any of you in a fight, fair or unfair."

"So if you want it back then you're going to have to answer a few questions," Hiei stated bluntly. She growled low in her chest knowing that she had to get it back yet unwilling to do as asked. Suddenly she came up with an idea. Not the best she had but at least it was something.

"How about I answer three questions for each of you and in return I don't tell your enemies your weakness and you give me back my notebook?"

"And what would you know about our weakness?" Hiei scoffed.

"Unfortunately I know plenty Master of the Jegon eye and the Dragon of Darkness Flame," she said boldly.

"It would appear you are not human," Kurama said.

"No I'm not, but then neither are you King of Thieves." He's shocked expression did wonders for her attitude and gave her some hope.

"How did you know?" Yusuka growled.

She shrugged carelessly then said, "The same way I know that the only reason you're alive is because they didn't expect you to try and save a little boy and so had no place for you to go." By now the eyes of all four boys were narrowed with suspicion. "Look all I want is my notebook back. You give it back to me and I vanish and you never hear from me again."

"You left out the questions part of it," Kurama told her.

She sighed then said, "And three questions for each of you. Is it a deal?" The looked at one another then slowly they nodded. "All right what's the first question?"

"How did you know all that stuff about the others?" Kuwabara asked.

"I saw it. Next question."

"What do you mean by saw it?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I answer no questions that would break a promise I have made to another," she declared firmly. "Next question."

"What happened earlier today?" Yusuka asked after a few moments.

"I was mentally attacked and had to fight back."

"Who attacked you?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know. I wish I did but I don't."

"Why would any one attack you?" Kuwabara asked in a bewildered voice.

"Because I am a treasure house of knowledge and a lot of beings want that knowledge."

"What sort of knowledge?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"Knowledge of people, events, attacks, defenses, fortresses, treasures, everything that someone trying to rule the world or trying to get immensely rich would love to know."

"If you know so much then why are you still going to school?" Yusuka demand.

To their suspire she chuckled then said, "I don't know how to do math, speak a different language, and I don't know most history. Besides I can't use what I see with out consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Hiei asked cereous despite himself.

"I get weak and then I am prone to mental attacks."

"You know you're really pretty. Will you go out with me?" With a small jolt they suddenly realized that he was completely right for once. At an inch shorter then Hiei she had a very nice figure. Her short cute light brown hair only served to emphases her heart shaped face and navy blue eyes. She was slightly tanned which told them that she was not used to being out side for long amounts of time.

"No," was her simple careless answer. "Kuwabara and Kurama have used up all of their questions. Yusuka has one and Hiei has two," she informed them as she walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "I suggest that you think very hard on the questions you want to ask me, because after they're gone I am not obligated to answer any more of you questions."

"What exactly are you?" Yusuka asked. "I mean I know you're not human and you're defiantly not demon. So what are you?"

She brushed a piece of unruly dark violet hair away from her forehead as she said, "I'm not exactly sure what you would call me. I was made from a bunch of humans and demons alike giving up some of their life energy to create me. So I guess that I'm a half breed of sorts."

"Why did they create you?" Hiei asked instantly.

"You would have to ask one of my creators that question and as far as I know their all dead so, yah." They all sat in silence as Hiei contemplated his last question. The minutes dragged by and still he said nothing.

Suddenly his eye narrowed dangerously as he growled out his final question. "How much do you know about us?"

She gulped. _Today is just not my day! _Franticly she searched for something that could save her from answering but came up with nothing. Soon she realized that she was required to answer his question and so in a squeaking voice said, "Everything." They stared at her in shock. Before they came out of their shock she grabbed her notebook and ran out of the school slipping and sliding the whole way.

Her one frantic thought was to get away and to get away quickly. With out stopping she raced to her house. Stumbling up the steps she slammed the door open. Then she went to speed up the steps and managed to fall up them gaining several new bruises that she didn't even take the time to think about. Upon reaching her room she pulled out a bag and immediately began to stuff it full of clothes and the few things she couldn't leave behind.

She rushed back down the stairs in order to throw some food into her now bulging bag. A little calmer she went out the front door only to freeze. There lounging around on her porch as if they had been there awhile were the Spirit Detectives. _It's official! Today is just not my day! _

"You're mad that I know what I know aren't you?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"No Shapa, we just want to know _how_ you know what you know," Kurama told her gently. She snorted in disbelief.

"No offense, but I've heard that one, one too many times to believe it," she told them folding her arms across her chest.

"We really do mean it though!" Kuwabara told her earnestly. Once again she snorted in disbelief. She took a step to move towards them. Ow was all she said when she immediately fell flat on her face after tumbling down the stairs. Standing up she brushed herself off.

"Do you do that a lot?" Yusuka asked remembering that she had tripped up those same stairs just a few moments before.

"Yep."

"Just these stairs or do you have that same bad luck with all stairs?"

"I seem to have that same bad luck with all stair cases." They starred at her in sympathy.

"She needs to learn how to keep her balance better," Hiei criticized.

"Yah I know. I just never seem to find the time to do that," she told them "Look we made a deal and now I'm going to keep my end of it and get out of your lives."

"Your not going any were!" Hiei growled his sword at her throat. Instantly she shut completely down not responding to anything as she went inside herself to guard her mind. She was dimly aware of people arguing in her coma like state. As if there was a fog around her she felt someone touch the middle of her back. Automatically she took a couple steps forward and waited as all outside sound stopped.

Once again someone touched the middle of her back and once again she move forward. This time the hand did not leave her back so she did not stop. When the right or left side of her back was touched she turned in that direction. Suddenly her feet hit what could only be a step. Out of pure self-preservation she stopped. The hand tried to get her to move forward as once again she could hear voices arguing around her.

Suddenly she was in someone's arms being sprinted up the steps. Just as suddenly as it had started it stopped and she was set down. A soothingly calm presence entered fallowed by one she knew all to well. Slowly she abandoned her mind just enough to hear what was going on around her.

"It's all Hiei's fault my Yukina!" she heard Kuwabara exclaim.

"What is?" a gentle female voice asked.

"Shapa being in this state of course!"

"It was not Hiei's fault," Kurama said firmly. "It was no one's fault."

"Yah," Yusuka said. "I mean how were we supposed to know that a sword at her throat would put her into a waking coma?"

"You weren't," a gruff female voice said. "That's the whole point of it happening. Shapa Kura snap out if it this instant! I assure you that you are perfectly safe for now." Instantly she obeyed. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and immediately regretted doing so because the first thing she saw was Kuwabara's face, which scared her. She took in impulsive step backwards and found herself falling down a very long flight of stairs. Slight cuss words could be heard as well as quite of few ow's as she tumbled down.

"Are you all right?" Yukina yelled down the stairs.

She got up and brushed her self off before yelling back up, "What is it that makes you like stairs so much? I mean come one they're annoying and they're a pain in the but!"

Ginki chuckled and yelled back down, "Don't put off getting back up here young lady!"

"Yes ma'am!" she yelled back up. Five minutes latter she was at the top of the stairs and had only fallen down seven times which she announced was a new record.

"Master Ginki wanted to see you when you got up here," Yukina told her.

Shapa smiled brightly at her then said, "Well I guess I get to go find her now huh?" With out waiting for a response she trotted off only to trip on a crack and fall down a few feet away. Once again she sprang up dusted herself off and started off again. Ten minutes latter she finally found her.

"A lot's changed scenes we last talked," Ginki said in a wistful voice.

"Yes it has," she whispered sitting down next to her. "There was a time when just being in the same room as you sent my mind into turmoil."

"There was also a time when you had hope in finding one of your creators."

"It appears that we have both lost something." Ginki nodded gently in agreement.

"I have lost time and you have lost hope. I wonder which is more precious?" They chuckled sharing in a private memory. They both sighed as they became lost in the past.

"What is on your mind old friend?" Shapa asked gently.

"There is something you need to know." She turned to her waiting patiently for her to continue. "He's escaped."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That explains the attack today," she said with a sigh.

"Explain," Ginki demand. She did as told and explained everything that had happened to her since the spirit detectives walked in. After she finished they let the silence drag on for a few moments.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ginki asked gently.

She shook her head hopelessly. "I don't know. I just don't know."


	3. Friend?

Minutes latter Ginki once again broke the silence with a single suggestion. In moments laughter filled the air. Every time they looked at each other the broke out laughing once more like schoolgirls. Finally after several minutes they calmed down.

"You always could make me laugh," Shapa said distractedly.

"As could you, though you didn't always do it on purpose."

"True," she said bobbing her head. Once again they sighed.

"Whatever happened to Tosco?" Ginki asked suddenly.

"He fell in love with someone who wasn't cursed," she whispered. "They have four beautiful children and a lovely home that I am always welcomed at. At least that's what she told me before I left the last time."

"What did he say?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't stick around long enough after they confessed their love to find out and I've been avoiding him ever since."

"Afraid he'll want to protect you?"

"Yep. Didn't want to but him in a position were he might have to chose between protecting their family or me."

"So you have no guardian?"

"Yep." Ginki frowned at this bit of news. Before she could say anything though Shapa cute in, "I know you think I need a guardian but I have been living with out one for close to five years now."

"Yes but _he_ wasn't after you before now. Before _he _was in a terrible prison and no that _he's_ out _he's _going to want _his _revenge on you for putting _him _there to begin with. We both know that if _he _was able to penetrate your mind so quickly _while_ you were dealing with the boys' memories _he _could do it again and next time _he _might not back down."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and then said, "I know. I just don't want a repeat of what happened the first time around. What happened that day still hunts my mind like a ghost. I won't have anyone else suffering for me!" With that said she pounds her fist into the ground then sighs once more.

"Excuse me," Yukina gently interrupts.

"What is it dear heart?" Shapa asks sounding old and worn.

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner was ready," she replied.

"Thank you Yukina we will be in shortly," Ginki told her. Yukina nodded and left. After a few more moments they stood up and began to slowly move toward the house.

"I-I should warn you that an old friend _might_ show up," Shapa said breaking the silence.

"Who?" When she hesitated Ginki raised an eyebrow and repeated her question.

"Edana," she said quickly and broke into a run.

"WHAT!" Ginki bellowed making Shapa flinch and run faster. "Oh, no you don't!" she called after Shapa. "You've got some questions to answer right now! When I say now Shapa Kura I mean NOW!"

Shapa ran into the house through the back door. Pausing only long enough to get a bowl of soup she ran out the front door Ginki hot on her trail. Muttering to herself Shapa watched as Ginki sat down and began to eat. Smiling slightly Shapa climbed up onto the roof spilling half of her soup on the process. Briefly she pouted over the loss of so much of her soup before settling down contentedly. All to soon her soup was finished and she ventured off of the roof and peered into one of the windows.

In utter horror she watched as Kuwabara and Yusuka literally eat like pigs. The food that she had just eaten was begging to come back up as she continued to watch.

"That is completely disgusting!" she muttered.

"Then why are you watching it?" said a voice from behind her.


	4. Cunfused much?

TR: Hi! I'm the author and I keep forgeting to do a disclamer! So I have stolen er boarowd a few of my favotire anime charecters to help me do it! Please give a warm welcome to Sesshumaru from Inu Yasha, Taxedo Max from Salior Moon, and Ed from FMA!

Ed: Umm...What am I doing here and can I go home now?

TR: NO! You have to help me do the disclamer!

Sessh: tries to kill TR only to find out that he can't hurt her so begans to glear evily at her

TM: You do know that it is illegal to kidnap people right?

TR: I am _NOT _kidnaping you! I'm boaring you! Now read the stuff on the boards and you can go home!

Sessh: That's all we have to do?

TR: Yep!

TM: Thunder Ring dose not owen anything but her own charecters and ideas.

Ed: That would also enclude us. Casue if she did she would not be writing this but making more episodes instead.

Sessh: So plase don't still her ideas, becasue if you do then I Sesshomaru will have to go find you and kill you. I did not valanteer for this!

TR: You get to kill people I'd thought you'd be happy!

Sessh:...

TR: Now that that's over enjoy the the fourth chapter of my story!

Story starts:

"Because I have a morbid fascination with stuff like this," she said eyes still glued to the boys. Reaching back her left hand she said, "Names Shapa it's nice to meet you."

"Shizuru pleasure," the voice said amusement evident as she shook her hand. Shapa then moved her hand to her side as if looking for something. Suddenly both her hands went to her side, then her other side and finally her back as she franticly searched for something. Jumping up she ran toward the door. Tripping over the step did not slow her down at all as she scrambled to her feet and rushed inside.

"KURAMA!" she yelled rushing into the dinning room. When he was looking at her she asked, "Where's my back pack?"

"I believe we put it in the living room why?" he asked slightly confused. With out answering she rushed into the living room and began to franticly search for it.

"It's not here! Are you sure you put it in here?" she asked getting desperate.

"Yes I'm sure," he told her also looking around for the missing bag.

"It's not here! My whole life is in that bag! I _have _to find it! Were could it be?" she said tears coming to her desperate eyes.

"Calm down we'll help you look for it. Right everyone?" Yusuke asked daring any of them to say no.

"Of course we will!" Kuwabara declared. They all turned to a silent Hiei. A single desperate tear slide down her face to form a small gem that landed with a clank as he studied her. With out a word he went over and picked it up. Eyes narrowed he carefully studied it. The out rims of the gem were a light blue that gradually became as black as the night sky in the middle.

"Hn," was his only answer just before he flitted away. They exchanged confused looks before going back to looking. Four hours latter they still had not found it and tears were running freely down her now very pale face.

"It's my life I have to find it! If anything happened to the stuff in that bag or to the bag then I'd die," she told a silent Genkai sniffling.

"I know," she said softly and began to run a hand soothingly over her back. With out a word Shapa turned into Genkai and began to cry on her shoulder.

"I _need_ that bag Genkai. It holds everything! My life, my dreams, my work, my thoughts, my memories. Everything! What am I going to do?" she whispered a few moments latter.

"Don't worry we'll get it back," Genkai told her.

"What's so important about that stupid bag any ways?" Yusuke asked walking up to them.

"I'm a writer so everything I think, goes down on paper. That includes memories, visions, spells, recipes, my fantasy novels everything! The worst part is if I don't renew my memories by reading them then I forget my memories," she confided.

"Do you get them back?" Yukina asked gently.

"I didn't know that I could lose my memories when I was first created and I didn't know how to write so with in five years of being made I lost my memories and no I haven't gotten them back," she said with a sigh.

"So that's why you don't know why you were made?" Yusuke asked in order to clarify.

"Yep."

"Well that explains a lot!" Kurama said smiling gently. The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly the bag that they had all been looking for was plopped down at her feet. They all stared at it for a few seconds blinking occasionally. Then as one they looked up at the now present Hiei who had dropped said bag. With out warning Shapa lunched herself at Hiei. Startled he was forced to take a step back and hold out his hands in order to keep them up as she gave him a fierce hug all the while repeating thank you. A few clanks signaled the tear gems that had fallen on the ground. Unsure of what to do he stood there completely stunned. The others were equal stunned and then expected a death threat to come form Hiei. They were not disappointed.

"Onna get off of me right now!" he growled. She did as he said and began to look through her bag still crying. "I found the bag stop crying will you," Hiei said slightly annoyed.

"I'm crying out of relief my dear heart. Pure simple and utter relief!" she told him drying her eyes. Then as an after thought she added, "It's not a bad thing to do Hiei. It's not a bad thing at all." The sound of the jaws theme song suddenly filled the air causing everyone to look around. Shapa looked up at Hiei expectantly. He removed the cell phone from his pocket and smirking answered it interrupting what she was about to say. It did not take long before he was holding the phone away from his ear.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING SHAPA'S PHONE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! IF YOU HURT HER I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! NO I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE RUB SALT INTO YOUR SKIN AND THEN RIP YOU FROM LIMP TO LIMP!" a female voice said loud and clear.

Laughing she grabbed the phone from the very angry fire demon and saying, "Holá Marina! How are you this fine day?...I'm just fine thank you for asking...He's an ally to an old friend of mine...I'm sure that I'm fine...No, no one's tired anything like that...Marina! You may be my friend but that doesn't mean that I need comments like _that _from you!...Yah just about...Give me a couple of days to go through it and do a last minute editing...Ok...No I haven't forgotten... Yes I'll be there... I promise!... No don't worry about it I'll find a way... Yes I'm sure... All right I'll see you then. Chow!" With that she hung up the phone with a small chuckle.

"So you published your stories huh?" Genkai asked.

"Yep! How else would I be able to live with out stealing? Besides I have to keep moving so that they wont find me," she told them stretching.

"Who are they?" Kurama asked gently.

"The people who delight in making my life a living hell," she told him bending down to collect her tear gems. Eyebrows were raised at this statement.

"Shapa you need to take a new guardian," Genkai told her sternly. The gems that she had just picked up fell to the ground in a clatter as she turned on Genkai in fear and anger.

"NO!" she yelled. "I won't ask that of anyone ever again! I'll fight my own battles and wont put others in danger! NO! Not ever, ever again!"

"Shapa if you don't take a new guardian then you'll be running for the rest of your life," Genkai reminded her.

"It is better to always be running then to put others in danger! I'm sorry Genkai, but I _can't_ do it! I _won't _do it! I will never put the lives of others in danger! I just won't do it!" she answered stubbornly once again picking up her tear gems.

"_He's _free Shapa! _He_ wont leave you alone and _he _won't give up! You _must _either have a protector or give _him _what he wants in the end. Do you want to give _him_ what _he _wants? Was all that fighting we did years ago for nothing? Will you just give up?" Genkai chided. Then seeing her turn expression she sighed then added, "Shapa you know that you can't fight _him_. It is against your creation. You _must_ find another guardian or _he _will win!"

"I know old friend," she whispered placing the gems inside her bag. "I just don't know if I can do it again. I am so tired of fighting I just sigh I just want it all to be over. So I don't have to run anymore, and so that I don't have to fight any more."

Getting up Genkai walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Shapa you will always have to fight or run. Weather you fight or run with some one else or do it by your self is up to you, but it will never stop and it will never go away. You are like no one else, and your unique powers and abilities will always make you a target. Trust me in this one thing though," she paused and Shapa put an hand over hers. "It is very lonely living a life all by your self, and you've got a rather long life to live."

"Umm... What are they talking about?" Kuwabara asked very confused.

"Yah what are you talking about? Let us in on the secret all ready will you!" Yusuke demanded.

"Shut up dimwit!" Genkai ordered hitting him over the head. "If she wants to tell you she'll tell you."

"I think I want to tell you," she said thoughtfully.

Note: Reviews of any kind are welcome, and I would suggest that you send me any suggestions if you want the next chapter soon because I have writers block!


	5. Around and Around

The silences stretched on for several minutes as every one waited, unmoving. As it grew longer everyone began to wonder what she was thinking about that put a look of complete concentration in her face. Before Hiei had a chance to ask Yusuke ran out of patience.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" she asked after blinking a few times.

"Are you going to tell us what the conversation between you and grandma was about?" he asked getting annoyed very quickly.

A very confused look come to her face as she said, "I talked to your grandma? When did I do that? I know that my memory isn't exactly the best, but I think I would have remembered that! At least I hope I would have remembered that!" Everyone appeared baffled by her statement and then realized her mistake.

"I'm talking about Genkai you nit wit!" Yusuke bellowed.

She gasped then said, "How dare you speak about my protector like that! Don't you know it's rude to draw attention to a woman's age? Well if you didn't you did now! Besides Genkai already as a granddaughter why would she want a grandson? She most defiantly dose not desire such an uncouth chap such as your self for a descendent, Mr. Yusuke! In fact she would more then likely be appalled by the very imagining of such a horrific idea!" She ended with a huff and turned away from them arms folded across her chest and chine held high.

Her last sentence caused a reaction that they had not been anticipating. Kurama and Shiziru started laughing their heads off and Hiei could barely contain is smirk of amusement and the sight of both Yusuke's and Kuwabara's faces baffled faces.

"What did she just say?" Kuwabara asked his sister.

"I said just what I said! Can't you understand what I said? If you can't then you really are in need of mental help! That's all right though because I'm in need of mental help too! So now all three of us are in need of mental help just you more then I! Wow I forgot what it was like to talk to those who could understand me and not understand me at the same time. It's rather stimulating! I really am enjoying this!" Shapa said with a smile.

"I didn't understand any of that," Yusuke confessed.

"That's perfectly fine Yusuke," Kurama said. "I fear that I did not fully grasp that last part either."

"Really?" Shapa pouted. "That stinks I was hoping that some one would be able to make sense of my muddled and random thoughts."

"If a thought is random then there is no sense to it," Shazuru told her.

"Actually random thoughts are just thoughts that have abstracter connects to them like from an apple to evil squirrels." she told them

"Explain," Hiei ordered.

"Well if I see an apple and think red then I could also think that blood is red. This would lead to thinking of Hiei's eyes because they're red. Now at this point I could go two different ways. First I could think of Hiei's eyes as being empty which would make me think of not having a soul and the only one who would take a soul out of someone else is someone evil. Now there are many evil things but squirrels are really evil because they don't appear as if they could ever be evil. On the other hand I could say that Hiei's eyes remind me of blood because they are so red. Blood reminds me of death and war which remind me of how much I want to kill all of the evil little squirrels. That's how you go from apples to squirrels!" she proudly announced. Everyone blinked trying to understand how her mind worked and just about everyone failing.

"I still don't understand any of that," Yusuke muttered.

"That's all right! Only when dueling with an opponent dose on truly want to know another, unless your in love that is," Shapa told him with a sense of wisdom they weren't so sure she had.

"You still haven't told us what you and Master Genkai were talking about a little while ago," Shuzuru pointed out.

"Why should I tell you my most carefully hidden secrets and pains when not even Genkai has told you all of hers? Why should I trust you with such vital information?" she asked completely calm and completely serious. Everyone turned their gaze from Shapa to the old master each wanting to know what she was talking about.

"I saw her the other day," Shapa continued as eyes swerved back to her. "In fact I saw both of them. She's grown a lot in the past few years. Her strength will not doubt surpass yours, her wit is sharper then the fox's and her temper as bad as her fathers if not worse mind you. In fact I fear the only thing she has of her mother is her ability to piss people off. From her grandmother however," she glanced briefly at Genkai before continuing with, "She has much of her grandmother. You know she misses you don't you?"

"If she misses me then she can just come see me!" Genkai snapped. "She's more stubborn then her parents were!"

"Is she more stubborn then her grandmother? Cause if she is then she will never come and see you!" Shapa snapped back. "The two of you are so unbelievably stubborn it is not even close to being funny! You know that she loves you and she knows that you love her, but what both of you don't know is if the other forgives you! So stop being so damn stubborn and go to her because I know that she's forgiven you, but to scared to come to you!" Turning to the others she raised a warning figure and said, "If any of you ever tell her I said that I will kill you before she kills me! Then I will torture you in hell!"

They nodded their understanding then Kurama said, "Perhaps it would be best if we went inside?" They others nodded in agreement. Moving swifter then the others Hiei and Shapa entered the house first the others not far behind.


	6. Learning about Shapa

Upon reaching the house they blinked in astonishment. As usual Hiei was sitting on the window set. It was the fact that Shapa had already sat down right underneath the window set, the fact that Hiei had let her, and that she had books and what appeared to be manuscripts scattered three feet around her in all directions. She held a book in her hand and appeared to be skimming through it. After a few moments she set the book down and picked up the next one. Only Kurama's, Shiruzu's and Genkai's eyes caught the fact that Hiei was skimming the books over her shoulder. Slowly they moved in and sat down as she continued to look.

"Nope," they heard her mumble as she set down another book only to pick a third up. This continued on for some minutes as the others waited with various degree's of patience. Yusuke and Kuwabara were just trying to decide weather or not they would start playing Nintendo when she gave a triumphant cry and dramatically kissed the book.

"Why don't I began?" she politely suggested. At Genkai's nod she began in a story tellers voice, "There exists a being that is not a demon, a spirit, or a human, but all three. You see she was not born, but created by the most powerful beings of the age. It is said that even the gods themselves helped to shape, form, and bring life to her. Any one who knows the reasons why she was created have forgotten as is their death right. It is said that she was to be an equalizer some one who could understand what everyone wanted and why. They say that one day she will be the key to peace between all of the worlds and the dimensions. In whispers and tales made to frighten children it is said that with one look in to their eyes she could see their deepest fears and darkest secrets

"Once again no one knows for certain," she said the last part with a wolfish gleam in her eyes and an even more wolfish smile on her face. "They say that she was made before the barrier was created when demons, spirits, and humans lived together. In a time when other dimensions were known and excepted as a normal thing. In a time when if someone said that they were a ninja from the world of ninjas it was believed. All that is truly known as that those with evil hearts feared her and the power she held. In a desperate attempt to make sure that she was not born to the world they attacked and killed her creators. However she killed them before they killed her. No one knows how just that it was. One attack that completely destroyed everything with in a fifteen mile radius.

"It was then decided that she was to dangerous to be set free and that she would be held prisoner for all time. At the same time the leaders of Earth 45 decide that for the safety of the other dimensions that they would completely cut all contact with the other dimensions and erase the memories of such things from the humans, demons, and spirits alike. Only the gods themselves remember what once was.

"Years latter a book was discovered. It was in the center of a pyramid surrounded on all sides by traps which made it almost impossible to get to. They did however do just that. Upon opening it a flash of power erupted and scattered in several directions. This power did six very important things. First it gave a young child the courage and strength to escape from a spiteful father and then gave her even more strength through out the years to allow her to take a position of power in the demon world."

She chuckled at their astonished looks said, "Yes, Mukuro the one Hiei will take over for as one of the three demon lords." One finger went up. "Second it gave an already powerful demon lord enough strength to keep his pledge to never take another human life again." The gaped as she lifted another finger. "Third it gave a young woman enough strength to toss a baby off a floating island so that she could give the young child a will to live and a tear gem to remember his mother by." A third finger went up to join the other two. "It went to a thief and stayed with him until in his time of need it broke through an ancient barrier to give him a new life as a human child with a mother who would love him." The fourth finger joined the other ones. "Next it gave wings to a baby who was thrown of a floating island and made sure that not only did the babe land safely but would be put into places were his strength and power would grow so that he could do what was needed when the time came." Hiei's eyes narrowed, everyone but Kuwabara shifted uneasily, and another finger went up. "Last of all it awake the creation that had slept and grown through out the years."

"When this was discovered many demons feared and went to destroy it. At the same time King Emma of the spirit world also was heading toward the place were she had slept fearful of her waking. He was to late. The demons who had tried to destroy her were instead destroyed.

"He was, at first, going to destroy her, but when he saw that she was weeping over the deaths that she had caused he knew that he could not. As gentle as he could be he picked her up and carried her like the lost and lonely child she was away from the death and to his home. When it was discovered that she could indeed see some bodies entire past including things they no longer remembered she was given the name of Kura meaning 'treasure house'. When she latter discovered that sometimes she did not have a chose and that she could never tell another someone else's secrets she gave herself the name Shapa meaning 'cursed'. It did not take long before she sought out the book and the secrets it held. In no time at all she had it, but not the secrets it held. As time went by her strength and wisdom grew. With the help of the book that only gave her answers when she needed them she figured out that she would need protectors and a guardian.

"In her desire to have these things she rushed and made her first mistake." At this Shapa's head was lowered and they could feel the pain and sorrow that flowed off of in ocean waves. "I took a guardian when I knew that I should not and against the advise of those who have lived longer. As time passed I realized that it was the worst mistake I could have ever made. For either of us. I had no other chose then to seal him from my mind and it drove him crazy. Soon he believed that I had always been against him and that I had never trusted him to begin with. He betrayed me and I lost him forever.

"I had only one chose and I did not and still do not like it. I was forced to call on my guardians, my protectors, my messengers, and the gods themselves to give him an eternal sleep and to seal him into a land of darkness. Even then we all know that he would eventually awake and with time even undo the spells we had cased upon him. There was nothing else we could do but wait and pray that it would not come to soon."

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Kuwabara asked baffled.

"He is still connected to me and will be until I get a new guardian. If we had tried to kill him, he would have just taken the power he needed through me, and in the end he would have killed me and then them. However I could I use that same connection to send him to sleep. We used his own power to lock him into sleep and then bound him to the world of darkness and locked him in there. Even now it hurts me knowing that I have condemned him to a life of darkness," tears fell from her eyes and turned into droplets of black ice.

"You're weak," Hiei told her. The others sent him scolding glances.

"Hiei that-" Kurama began only to have Shapa cut him off.

"No don't chew him out. You see he's right I am weak, but that same weakness often gives me more allies then enemies and the more allies I have the more likely it is that I will survive when next we fight. I know this and I expect it. You see I am not capable of turning my energy into a weapon and using it on another. That is not what I was created to do and so I am not able to do so. It is a fact that I have grown use to and one that I am not ashamed of. You see it keeps me humble and reminds me to watch what I say," she said this with a bright smile and no tears in her eyes.

"So what dose a guardian do?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes and why are they so impotent?" Kurama asked the fox in him getting the better of him.

"A guardian's duty is to protect me. He dose this by using the information I have about the enemy to destroy them. You see when I accept someone as my guardian our minds become one. It gets to the point when we can see, hear, fell, smell, taste, and since anything the other one dose. Even when one is unconscious we can do these things, by being fully and completely in the others mind. In fact we become so interwoven that everything my guardian knows I know and everything I know my guardian knows. There are no secrets between a my and my guardian."

"That's a really scary thought!" Kuwabara said uneasily. Yusuke nodded thinking about Keiko, as did Kurama who was thinking about his mom. Eventually everyone agreed that it was indeed a scary thought.

She laughed heartily and said, "Yes it is, but for me it is a necessity. With out a guardian I forget my past. It is also a guardian's job to help me keep my past and the pasts of others separate. If I do not have a guardian all of my memories leave me in favor of others memories being present. Not fun, but how I am." She admitted this with a casual shrug.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Shizuru asked slightly bothered her self.

She gave her a sheepish smile then admitted, "Yah it kind of dose, but I don't have a chose if I want to live, and if I want to remember. Besides it's a lot easier then writing everything down."

"So is their anything you that you want in your guardian ?" Shizuru asked as they completely ignored the boys.

"Actually the same things I need and want in my guardian are the same things I need and want in a man, or as the demons say a mate," she said this with a giggle and a small blush.

"Really? Well now you have to tell me!" Shizuru demanded feeling like a teenager at a slumber party.

"I plan on telling everyone so that they can help me find a new guardian. That's actually why I came. You see I knew that he was waking up and that I needed to find a guardian and thought that Genkai might have a few good ideas."

"So tell already!"

"Gosh you certainly are impatient! All right-"

Read and review to find out what she wants in a man! I only got four reviews last time! Any ideas are welcome as well! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

TR: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up! Now there are two charecters in this one that I barrowed from my frined so the only charecter who is mine is Shapa! The other new charecters really are Egyption gods. Thanks for reading it and please review!

**Story Start:**

"SHAPA SAVE ME!!!!" a voice yelled as a body collided with Shapa and the distinct sound of her head hitting the wall behind her was clearly heard.

"Chaos calm down!" Shapa ordered sternly.

"I CAN'T HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!" Chaos screamed from behind her.

"Chaos stop screaming! You're killing my ear drums!" Shapa ordered. "Now get out from behind me and tell me what's going on." Slowly a small form crawled out from behind her. A small girl about nine or ten stood before Shapa. Her long black hair hung to just above her butt and she was about the same height as Hiei. Large gold cat eyes scanned the room in a way that spoke of pure panic. "As calmly as you can tell me what happened," Shapa ordered.

"Well I kind of...sort of...opened a shadow portal...to...well...to the middle of the ocean...and I kind of...sort of...opened it...right umm...underneath...umm...Order's feet," Chaos said becoming very timid as she pressed her pointer fingers together with her eyes downcast.

Shapa's mouth dropped open absolutely stunned. "You opened a shadow portal that lead to the middle of the ocean right underneath Order?" she asked to clarify.

"Yes," was the mumbled response.

"Why?"

"CHAOS I'M GOING TO USE YOU TO FIND OUT HOW MANY WAYS THERE REALLY ARE TO SKIN A CAT!!! IN OTHER WORDS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" a male voice yelled before she could answer. "

AHHHHHH!" Chaos screamed and ducked back behind Shapa just as a man entered the room His six four frame was shaking in barely controlled rage as his golden cat eyes flashed with rage. Black shoulder length hair was streaming around his face, and like his clothes dripped water. "Where is she?" he hissed between clenched teeth. "I know she's here! Now where is she!?!"

"Oh stop it right this instant. You are not going to kill your sister"

"Want to bet "

"You are not going to kill her," she insisted. "Do you know why your not going to kill her?" Before he could say anything she continued, "You are not going to kill her because I am not going to watch her egg until she hatches and if you even suggest taking her to your meeting the rest of your coworkers will band you from the meeting and if that happens then who knows what will happen"

"Fine! In that case I'll only half kill her!" he snapped as the others looked on not quite sure if they should interfere. At that moment Shapa realized that Order was not only dripping on her manuscripts, but he was also scattering them and intertwining them with each other!

"ANUBIS!" Shapa screamed without warning. A flash of silver light and then a man about six, six stood in front of her. His waist length silver hair was loose and his dog ears sat atop his head. The clothing he wore was from ancient Egypt and he did not look happy.

"What is it now!" he demanded.

"_He_," Shapa said pointing an accessing finger at Order. "Is ruining my manuscripts!" Order looked down and paled slightly.

"Why didn't you just ask me to fix it!" Order demanded as he glared at her.

"Because I'm mad at you! Anubis fix this please! Their my only copies! I don't even have half of those on disk or jump drive or anything! Please Anubis!" she begged tears shinning brightly in her eyes.

"Well since the stupid cat messed it up I suppose I can fix it," he said slyly.

"STUPID CAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID CAT YOU IGNORAMOUS OF A DOG!" Order yelled fists clenched, standing at his full hight, with one eye twitching slightly.

"IGNORAMOUS! IGNORAMOUS!! HOW DARE YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING! ORDER HAH! NOTHING GOOD HAS EVER COME OUT OF THAT!"

"OSIRIS I NEED YOU!" Shapa suddenly screamed. A flash of light and an equally tall male stood before them. Eyes and hair blacker then night, the body any woman would admire, and the features that shouted of his Egyptian heritage.

"What is it Shapa?" he asked voice low thunder, yet silk smooth.

"Order is trying to kill Chaos again and is still dripping water all over the only copies of several of my manuscripts, Anubis has yet to fix that problem for me and they are about to go at it again because he," points an accusing finger at Anubis, "called Order a stupid cat! Will you please do something about this? I don't feel well." Shapa said then placed a hand to her throbbing head.

"What's wrong?" Osiris asked instantly kneeling next to her concern written all over his face.

"My head hurts from all the yelling, and crying, and getting attacked-"

"WHAT!" the three males yelled as the gang looked on slightly confused, but not at all worried. That is until their power went skyrocketing and everything started trembling. They exchanged worried looks each having decided that this was not good!


End file.
